


Abyssal Butterfly

by Castiel_Who



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Who/pseuds/Castiel_Who
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Un abbagliante dolore gli macchiò la vista di vermiglio, tutto intorno vorticava senza arrestarsi e lo spingeva giù: più in basso di quanto si sarebbe mai potuto immaginare. Una vera e propria caduta libera senza fine. Una forza lo trascinava accelerando la caduta: la salda morsa del cerbero sulla sua anima."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

Scovare il demone non era risultato un lavoro di estrema complessità; sarebbe più giusto dire che era stato lui a trovare loro. Un caso non poco curioso da seguire e qualche informazione di troppo: questo era bastato ai due fratelli Winchester per finire nei guai fino al collo.

Troppa voglia di agire per passare avanti a ben cinque omicidi compiuti con una violenza quasi animale. I corpi esaminati fino ad allora erano risultati terribilmente martoriati, la carne all'altezza del petto ridotta in poltiglia sanguinolenta e le articolazioni spezzate e piegate in angoli innaturali. Ma quello che interessò maggiormente i due fratelli fu il sangue, o meglio, l'assenza di esso; indizio che portava direttamente tra le fauci di un vampiro. Peccato che sul cadavere non fossero presenti segni di morsi di alcuna sorta. Non ebbero molto tempo per indagare ulteriormente, prima che sparissero tre giovani studentesse universitarie. L'unico punto in comune fra loro - come avevano potuto scoprire interrogando le coinquiline - era la loro verginità, poco importante se si parla di un crimine umano, ma fortemente rilevante nei casi dei Winchester.

Il problema principale al momento non era quello di salvare quelle povere ragazze, erano evidentemente arrivati troppo tardi ormai: giacevano inermi appoggiate tutte intorno a una lapide di pietra consumata dal tempo. L'area ne era sufficientemente fornita da darne il tipico aspetto tetro da cimitero abbandonato a se stesso, dimora di tristi ricordi ormai lontani.

L'aria di quella zona aveva un odore pungente, i due cacciatori avrebbero giurato di sentire un vago sapore di ferro sulla punta della lingua.

\- Sam e Dean Winchester, i due ficcanaso più guastafeste che ci siano in circolazione. -

Esordì il demone senza nemmeno guardarli, indaffarato con contenitori di varie forme e dall'orripilante contenuto: sangue, organi su cui non si soffermarono abbastanza per poterli distinguere e ossa provenienti da chissà dove.

\- La nostra fama ci precede, direi. - ribatté acido Dean, l'orrore per ciò che aveva davanti gli bloccava le gambe, aveva bisogno di essere assimilato.

\- Poveri stolti, credete davvero di poter risolvere qualcosa? Siete esattamente dove vi desideravo. - ghignò voltandosi, le mani impegnate ad amalgamare un miscuglio di interiora e fluidi corporei con un pestello. 

Prontamente, Sam abbassò lo sguardo disgustato, le uova della colazione gli stavano tornato su reclamando di voler uscire dal suo stomaco. Il maggiore resistette senza battere ciglio. Aveva visto e compiuto abbastanza orrori durante il soggiorno all'inferno da poter bastare per un'intera vita da cacciatore.

\- Spiacente lurido bastardo, non te la do questa soddisfazione! - sbottò Dean prima di avvertire una mano invisibile stritolargli la gola con prepotenza impedendogli di respirare.

\- Modera i termini, stronzetto. -

\- Baciami il culo. - sibilò col poco fiato rimasto in corpo. La presa si strinse ulteriormente, le dita che comprimevano pericolosamente la laringe bloccando ogni via per poter far entrare l'ossigeno nei polmoni. Ad aggravare il tutto, iniziò a sentire la mancanza della terra sotto i piedi.

\- Dean! – urlò il minore in direzione del fratello, preoccupato. Accidenti alla sua boccaccia maledetta, era sempre in grado di metterli nei guai come se non ci fossero già abbastanza.

Tentando di non farsi notare più del dovuto, estrasse il coltello di Ruby prima di avventarsi violentemente sul demone. Questi scartò di lato facendolo colpire a vuoto e, di conseguenza, perdere leggermente l’equilibrio a causa del peso e della forza tutti concentrati in avanti. Dopo qualche passo ritrovò la stabilità sulle proprie gambe e tornò in posizione di attacco, questa volta con l’arma puntata con fare minaccioso, pronto a scattare nuovamente.

Questa volta si spostò insieme all’avversario sperando che l’affondo sortisse risultati migliori del precedente. Ci riuscì: il demone non fece in tempo a evitarlo del tutto, troppo impegnato a tenere per la gola il maggiore dei Winchester. Lasciò cadere a terra il mortaio riversando l’intero contenuto accuratamente preparato alla polvere.

Sam scorse con soddisfazione un lucente squarcio alla spalla colpita, ma la sua attenzione fu subito catturata dal fratello che con un tonfo, rovinò al suolo di punto in bianco. Era già qualcosa.

\- Maledetto moccioso! – ringhiò il demone a denti stretti, gli occhi completamente neri che se avessero potuto fulminarlo lo avrebbero fatto all’istante.

Bastò un rapido gesto della mano e Sam si ritrovò sbalzato lontano da dove si trovava. Un salto a ritroso che lo portò a sbattere il sedere sulla terra polverosa e la testa contro una lapide. Il colpo fu abbastanza forte e doloroso da annebbiargli la vista. Provò a muoversi, ma il corpo non reagì come avrebbe voluto:  la botta lo aveva stordito abbastanza da metterlo al tappeto. Inaspettatamente, un sonno improvviso lo colmò. Aveva una forza talmente travolgente che lo investì come un’onda anomala, tutto quello che il giovane poté fare fu assecondarlo. Nonostante una voce sempre più lontana che lo chiamava.

\- Sam, rispondimi! Sammy! – urlò preoccupato Dean nonostante il dolore che gli graffiava la gola.

\- Temo che il cliente da lei chiamato non sia al momento raggiungibile, prova più tardi. –

Dean lo squadrò pieno di odio, la rabbia che gli ribolliva nelle vene. Con uno scatto che gli costò non poca fatica, si pose fra il fratello e il demone, una pistola in pugno.

\- Giuro che se non si riprende, sparerò così tante volte da farti vomitare sale, dannato figlio di puttana! –  gli sputò contro, trovata una buona posizione di tiro. I muscoli tesi tradirono un lieve tremore dovuto alla confusione creata dai movimenti veloci eseguiti prima di aver ripreso del tutto il respiro.

Ma delusione del cacciatore, l’avversario non si smosse di una virgola, anzi, un angolo della bocca si curvò in un sorriso compiaciuto. Che diavolo aveva da sorridere?

Dean ebbe appena il tempo di domandarselo prima che un ringhio spettrale venisse alle sue orecchie: il suono che per mesi aveva popolato i suoi incubi peggiori e i ricordi più tetri, che gli faceva rizzare i peli sulla nuca al solo pensiero. Non esiste alcun verso eguagliabile a quello delle bestie infernali.

\- Li riconosci, non è vero? Sono qui per te, Dean. –

Il giovane ci mise un po’ ad accorgersi che aveva smesso di respirare. Senza nemmeno pensarci, iniziò a indietreggiare lentamente. Il disagio peggiore era l’invisibilità: Dean poté affidarsi solo ai suoni, ma al primo accenno di movimento più brusco sarebbe andato nel panico, e non poteva assolutamente permetterselo.

\- Ti illustrerò brevemente il piano: ora ordinerò gli di attaccarti e tu nutrirai la terra del tuo sangue e gli inferi della tua anima. Non è un quadretto meraviglioso? –

Incantevole, pensò Dean. Non poté fare a meno di notare che il latrato si faceva sempre più vicino, abbastanza forte da poterlo sentire vibrare dentro di sé ricordando vagamente l’effetto che gli dava la musica al massimo dei concerti rock.

Il cacciatore avvertì un’evanescente sensazione di freddo alla nuca: come se delle dita di ghiaccio invisibili lo avessero accarezzato; bastò questo a fargli perdere del tutto la razionalità che gli era rimasta in corpo.

Vissuto in prima persona sarebbe parso durare una vita, ma in realtà accadde tutto nel breve tempo di pochi secondi, Dean si voltò bruscamente sparando ma, con propria sorpresa, scoprì che non c’era niente che avesse potuto toccarlo. In un momento, il cerbero gli fu addosso: un colpo di artigli squarciò una spalla facendolo cadere rovinosamente al suolo. Prima che la bestia lo potesse sovrastare, riuscì a rotolare da un lato con un colpo di reni e iniziò a sparare senza mirare ad un punto preciso. L’unica accortezza che si permise fu di prestare attenzione a non colpire il fratello minore.

Qualche spruzzo denso e nero come la pece gli macchiò gli indumenti; qualche pallottola piena di sale doveva essere entrata attraverso la spessa pelliccia dura come una corazza. Ma non fu sufficiente: un altro colpo invisibile si rivelò fatale e lo scenario intorno a sé cambiò fulmineamente.

 

Un'abbagliante dolore gli macchiò la vista di vermiglio, tutto intorno vorticava senza arrestarsi e lo spingeva giù: più in basso di quanto si sarebbe mai potuto immaginare. Una vera e propria caduta libera senza fine. Una forza lo trascinava accelerando la caduta: la salda morsa del cerbero sulla sua anima.

Avrebbe desiderato urlare di agonia, sfogare la propria sofferenza al meglio, ma l'istinto glielo impediva sostituendolo con un richiamo disperato che vibrava sin dal profondo del suo essere.

Castiel.

Fu come se l'avesse invocato con tanto di precisa posizione. L'angelo si gettò a capofitto nel nulla, spalancando le sue ali incorporee verso l'abisso. Trovare la figura eterea e disperata del cacciatore fu una benedizione: non era sicuro che suo padre potesse rientrare in tale ambito, ma non indugiò a ringraziarlo con un veloce sussurro.

Lo afferrò con decisione, senza indugiare e sentì immediatamente la dolorosa presa del cane infernale affondare nella carne, cercando di arrivare abbastanza in profondità da poter toccare il suo essere celeste. Cercò di liberarsi della bestia a suon di pugni mandati alla cieca, se solo avesse avuto la lucidità sufficiente sarebbe riuscito a colpire nei punti giusti, ma l’arto leso continuava a stringere con forza il cacciatore, testardo. Poi arrivarono gli artigli che affondarono nella sua schiena producendo un agghiacciante schiocco nella zona dell’attaccatura delle ali.

Urlò nella lingua degli angeli, urlò talmente forte da farsi sentire fino in paradiso. In un attimo la spada comparve nella propria mano, lucente e pronta a colpire fino alla morte. La strinse con talmente tanta forza da temere di poter piegare irreparabilmente il sacro metallo che menò alla cieca contro il corpo invisibile del cerbero. 

Servirono una quantità indefinibile di colpi prima di sentire la stretta farsi mano a mano più leggera, ma quando l’ostacolo fu abbattuto del tutto e l’angelo mosse le ali, arrivò il dolore a ondate che gli ottenebrò i sensi. Si irrigidì e arcuò la schiena, in preda agli spasmi. La presa d’acciaio su Dean si serrò ancora di più, l’unico punto a suo favore era il possesso di un tramite: almeno così non lo avrebbe ricoperto di ustioni.

Chiamò a raccolta tutte le proprie forze e la propria determinazione per iniziare una lenta e dolorosa ascesa, poteva sentire qualcosa di immensamente simile al sangue umano uscire dalle proprie ferite e abbandonarlo. Scendere è la cosa più semplice del mondo, ma è salire che diventa è un problema; specialmente se la concentrazione va scemando e sull’unico sostegno che hai a disposizione grava il peso di due corpi: eterei, ma pur sempre due.

Nelle orecchie gli rimbombava il comando che si era auto-assegnato: “salva Dean, salva Dean. Prima di lasciarti andare, salva Dean”. Ma non era sufficiente, nonostante tutto ciò che avrebbe dato per raggiungere di nuovo il mondo dei vivi, non bastava per farcela. Nemmeno il suo amore per quel cacciatore svenuto fra le sue braccia lo avrebbe aiutato contro un ala quasi spezzata e le forse che si diradavano sempre di più. Si fece tutto nero.

 

***

Aprì gli occhi con calma, i ricordi che tornavano al loro posto un pezzo per volta e un doloroso fastidio che gli faceva girare la testa. Sam si alzò sui gomiti, poi dette una rapida occhiata in giro alla ricerca di demoni o qualunque altra figura minacciosa. Quando lo vide scattò immediatamente in piedi.

Lo trovò immerso in un bagno di sangue: i respiri dell'angelo erano corti e radi e la schiena appoggiata scompostamente sul suolo impregnato di rosso. Ciò che saltava immediatamente all’occhio erano i contorni perfetti dell'enorme macchia vermiglia: le linee precise formavano nella parte inferiore delle collinette piegate tutte su un lato, separate l'une dalle altre da piccole rientranze. Nei punti terminali, seguivano due dolci curve, da qui partivano per arrivare quasi direttamente alla schiena dell'angelo. Nel complesso il sangue dipingeva due enormi ali impresse nel terriccio, dava a tutto ciò un aspetto più che lugubre. Tra le sue braccia era distesa la figura inerme di Dean, gli occhi chiusi in un riposo infinito. Non ce l'aveva fatta. Sam trattenne il fiato, suo fratello era definitivamente morto. Di nuovo. Castiel aveva fallito, era finita.

Si avvicinò lentamente, scrutando il volto del fratello maggiore. Era l'incarnazione della pace: i lineamenti distesi, le labbra semiaperte memori dell'ultimo respiro spirato. Bastò vederlo così perché le ginocchia gli cedessero proprio quando fu a un passo da lui.

Gli occhi bruciavano dolorosamente quando le lacrime iniziarono a formarsi. Calde e salate, gli rigarono il volto e bagnavano tutto ciò che incontravano, ma non gli importava. Abbracciò il fratello, vivendo tutto ciò come un doloroso flashback che lo aveva riportato due anni indietro nel tempo.

Si accorse che qualcosa non quadrava quando cercò di trarre a sé il fratello: qualcosa lo tratteneva all’uomo sotto di lui con una presa decisa. Pareva che il braccio di Castiel lo stringesse con una forza che non sarebbe dovuta esserci, d’altra parte era morto, no?

Si avvicinò all’angelo, due dita erano quasi arrivate a toccare la giugulare quando l’ultima cosa che si sarebbe mai aspettato lo fece ritrarre all’istante. “Sono vivo” annunciò Castiel, “quello di cui devi preoccuparti in questo momento è tuo fratello. Aiutami.”

Sam si riscosse, quindi con l’aiuto dell’angelo, riuscì a tirar su Dean e adagiarlo sulle proprie spalle. Pregò di non aver urtato alcuna ferita, mentre l’angelo barcollava pericolosamente. Se avesse avuto la mente almeno un briciolo più libera, si sarebbe fermato a notare che qualcosa non andava nell’altro uomo, che lo rendeva visibilmente diverso da come era sempre stato.

Dopo qualche passo stentato verso l’Impala, riuscì a trovare una maggiore stabilità sui propri piedi, come un bambino che ha appena imparato a compiere i suoi primi passi.


	2. Capitolo 2

Bobby Singer sbuffò sonoramente davanti alla porta del vecchio frigorifero parzialmente vuoto. Cosa non avrebbe dato per poter preparare uno dei suoi stufati di salcicce e fagioli accompagnati da una fresca e immancabile birra.

\- Qualcuno dovrà provvedere a fare rifornimento -, annunciò con voce abbastanza forte da essere udito nella stanza attigua.

Richiuse lo sportello con un tonfo e ritornò nel salotto a mani vuote e con un cipiglio leggermente irritato. Odiava le brutte sorprese, in special modo se potevano essere spunto di un rimprovero da parte dei due fratelli.

\- Scusa Bobby, sono parecchio occupato al momento -, rispose Sam sollevando per un momento la faccia dal suo fedele laptop. – Qualsiasi cosa io scriva sembra ridicola e non mi porta da nessuna parte se non su siti altrettanto ridicoli -.

\- Ancora a far ricerche sul nostro amico pennuto? - Domandò il vecchio cacciatore senza esser minimamente sorpreso.

\- Non ho intenzione di arrendermi, finché ne ho la possibilità -, ribatté convinto mentre azzardava l’ennesimo tentativo di trovare qualcosa di concreto e attendibile. Quando nell’aria era presente anche solo il vago sentore di stranezza, l’indomito cacciatore che risiedeva nel giovane prendeva il sopravvento e la sua attenzione per ogni piccolo particolare non diminuiva nemmeno per un secondo.

Quella mattina, quando si diresse nella camera del fratello appena dopo la colazione, avrebbe giurato di aver visto  l’angelo dormire: il capo reclinato mollemente in avanti e le spalle rilassate che si alzavano e abbassavano al ritmo dei suoi respiri profondi. La visione, però, durò troppo poco perché potesse essere completamente certo di quello che poteva essere stato un colpo d’occhio. Quel che era certo è che gli angeli non dormono.

\- Ragazzo, concordo con te che c’è qualcosa di strano e di “nuovo” in Cass, ma non per forza deve essere un cambiamento in male -. Mentre parlava, si diresse alla comoda sedia dietro la sua scrivania ricolma di carte ingiallite e vecchi tomi dalle rilegature rovinate dal tempo.

Sam questa volta distolse seriamente l’attenzione dallo schermo aggrottando le sopracciglia incuriosito. – Hai per caso qualche interessante idea che gradiresti condividere con me? – Suonò come una domanda, ma entrambi sapevano che non lo era affatto.

\- Solo una teoria, ma per qualche strano motivo, mi risulta sempre più sensata -, rispose con tono vago mentre impilava i vari oggetti in modo a lui più ordinato possibile.

Detestava essere tenuto sulle spine, in special modo quando erano giorni che si concedeva a malapena il tempo per riposare. - Sono tutto orecchie. –

\- E se qualcosa lo avesse cambiato radicalmente? Hai detto di aver visto delle ali disegnate con il sangue di Cass; e se quelle ali fossero rimaste lì, separate dal suo corpo? –

\- Stai suggerendo che Cass non sia più un angelo? – Azzardò alzando un sopraciglio e ponderando l’idea. Si sentì stupido a non aver preso l’idea in considerazione per conto proprio: nel momento stesso in cui che Bobby l’aveva proposta tutto aveva iniziato a farsi un poco più chiaro e plausibile.

\- E’ ciò di più probabile, ma allo stato attuale sono passati due giorni e non ha ancora toccato cibo. Se non mi sto sbagliando, e ne dubito fortemente, quel poveretto sta morendo di fame -.

Sam continuò a guardare l’altro cacciatore, ma questi sembrava non avere alcuna intenzione di alzarsi dalla propria sedia. – Ho capito, devo occuparmene io -, disse afferrando il proprio giacchetto, le chiavi dell’Impala già in pugno.

\- Ma che caro ragazzo... -, ribatté sarcastico, - ed ora fuori di qui –.

 

Una flebile luce che aveva trovato la propria via nella cortina di tende infastidì il suo lungo sonno svegliandolo lentamente. Fece una smorfia, irritato. Si sentiva veramente stanco e gli doleva ogni muscolo che tentava di muovere. Cosa significava? Cosa era successo che lui non ricordava?

Una voce conosciuta attirò la sua attenzione.

\- Dean. -

Davanti al letto, seduto su una sedia, stava Castiel.  Non si prese lo scrupolo di chiedersi cosa avesse intenzione di fare lì; piuttosto ciò che più attirava le sue attenzioni era il suo aspetto sciupato, quasi malaticcio, per essere precisi. I profondi occhi azzurri dell’angelo erano arrossati e sovrastavano occhiaie profonde, ogni centimetro di pelle era tirato e la postura fiera di cui poteva sempre vantarsi sostituita da una ben più sgraziata e stanca. “Per non parlare di quel pallore. Cos’è, un fantasma?”, pensò Dean.

\- Cass... -, iniziò tentando di sollevarsi sui gomiti con un gemito di dolore, - hai un aspetto di merda. –

\- Senti chi parla -, ribatté secco mentre il cacciatore si posava nuovamente sul materasso, sconfitto. – Cerca di non muoverti, le tue ferite sono ancora lontane dalla completa guarigione. –

La sua voce suonò più preoccupata di come dimostrava di suo solito, fu abbastanza perché Dean decidesse di cambiare soggetto della conversazione repentinamente.

\- Che ti è successo? - Sperò di non darlo troppo a vedere, ma era più interessato di quanto non avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente. Non aveva tutti i torti di esserlo, comunque. Da quando lo conosceva non gli era mai capitato di vederlo in un simile stato. Poteva averlo visto dopo una discussione particolarmente animata con qualche altro angelo, ma a qualsiasi imperfezione veniva subito posto rimedio e ogni traccia di lotta spariva come se non ci fosse mai stata.

\- Non ricordi -. Era un’abitudine strana, quella di affermare invece di domandare, ma il cacciatore ormai si era abituato e non ne teneva più conto. - Ti ho salvato dalla perdizione, Dean. –

Probabilmente per Castiel era una spiegazione più che sufficiente sotto ogni punto di vista, ma per Dean non lo era affatto. Se credeva che si sarebbe accontentato di una delle sue solite risposte striminzite, si sbagliava di grosso.

\- Grazie tante; ti sei guadagnato una dannatissima scatola di caramelle, ma io parlavo di te. Che cosa ti è successo? –

Gli occhi blu dell’angelo incontrarono i suoi e si fissarono in essi. Erano velati di una cupa malinconia, come se qualcosa in lui si fosse rotto irreparabilmente, qualcosa di molto importante. Dean non avrebbe saputo dire di cosa si trattasse, ma conoscendo chi aveva davanti, sapeva bene che non c’era una gran varietà di possibilità da vagliare. Il problema era farsene venire in mente qualcuna.

Passò un lungo momento di silenzio in cui nessuno dei due si decise a distogliere lo sguardo per primo, come se fosse una competizione. Il giovane non nascondeva che nel  repertorio dell’angelo ci fossero degli sguardi che lo imbarazzavano oltre ogni misura. Non poteva dirsi questo il caso, ma c’erano volte in cui quei due occhi sembravano sondarlo così a fondo da poter guardare persino dentro la sua anima; una cosa che lo inquietava, oltre che imbarazzarlo. Ciò che più lo inquietava, però, era la sensazione aliena che simili riguardi venissero tenuti in riserbo per essere sfoggiati solo con lui. Più di una volta si era augurato che la sua fosse solo un’impressione dettata da una sorta di vittimismo, ma purtroppo non riusciva nemmeno a convincere se stesso a riguardo.

L’angelo azzardò un tentativo di risposta, aprì la bocca per iniziare, ma la richiuse subito: qualcosa lo bloccava. Dean riconobbe l’esitazione che solo la vergogna e l’orgoglio ferito potevano dare; quella in cui non sai quanto vorresti far sapere e, di conseguenza, delle parole da usare. Sapeva per certo che Castiel aveva un maledettissimo orgoglio di angelo, questo lo aveva provato sulla propria pelle. Difficile farci i conti quando sei un semplice uomo davanti all’imponderabilità divina, d’altra parte non puoi fare molto per far competere la semplice umanità con essa. Era futile anche il solo provarci.

\- Ah, vedo che qualcuno è tornato nel mondo dei vivi -, esordì Bobby dalla soglia della porta. – Mi stavo giusto chiedendo se tu avessi iniziato a prenderci gusto, a poltrire tutto il giorno. –

Dean gli fece un cenno di saluto biascicando un pigro “ehi Bobby”. Questi non perse tempo in domande oziose - era una cosa che non sopportava, e si rivolse subito all’angelo senza degnare di un’ulteriore sguardo il cacciatore ferito.

\- Fra poco dovrebbe tornare Sam con qualcosa per te. Puoi raggiungerlo subito, come vedi, Dean è ancora vivo e vegeto e ti assicuro che lo sarà anche nelle prossime ore -. Disse rude scostandosi dalla soglia quel tanto da farlo passare.

\- Di cosa di tratta? – domandò incuriosito Castiel aggrottando leggermente le sopracciglia, incuriosito.

Dean osservò quel cambiamento di espressione come ipnotizzato: le palpebre erano lievemente più abbassate come per avere una migliore messa a fuoco, gli enormi occhi blu fissi e attenti nonostante la stanchezza che li arrossava quasi come dopo un lungo pianto. Resosi conto che fissare un altro uomo in quel modo poteva essere controproducente alla sua virilità, spostò l’attenzione sulle pieghe delle lenzuola che lo avvolgevano inumidendosi e poi mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

\- Lo scoprirai quando avrai raggiunto Sam -, ribatté seccamente con un tono che non ammetteva ulteriori repliche.

Castiel si alzò e sorpassò il vecchio cacciatore ubbidiente, senza dire una parola di rimando. Non passò inosservato a nessuno dei due umani il piccolo tonfo che fece sbattendo contro lo stipite di legno. Per Dean fu l’ennesima stranezza in nemmeno un quarto d’ora, ma per Bobby quella era solo l’ennesima prova pronta a validare la sua teoria. Con la testa bassa, l’angelo si trascinò lungo il breve corridoio fino alle scale, lo sforzo di mantenere la più completa calma nella speranza che la sua goffaggine passasse inosservata, era impresso nei muscoli tesi delle braccia e spalle.

\- Qualcuno dovrà raccontarmi una storia molto lunga... – mormorò Dean abbastanza forte da essere sentito solo dal cacciatore più anziano.  

Bobby si avvicinò alla sedia dove poco prima stava seduto Castiel e ci si appoggiò. – Erano due giorni che non lasciava questa camera, è stato sempre al tuo capezzale -.

Qualcosa di simile all’orgoglio si insinuò fra i pensieri di Dean. Sapeva che non era un’emozione del tutto normale da provare in certe circostanze, ma in quel momento non riuscì a reprimere la propria fierezza per il gesto dell’amico. - Davvero? – riuscì a domandare accorgendosi solo qualche secondo più tardi di quanto il suo tono fosse uscito speranzoso.

Lo sguardo di Bobby divenne paterno; si stava veramente impegnando a fare il tipo affettuoso e comprensivo con lui? Era qualcosa di terribilmente anomalo per quel vecchio e scontroso cacciatore, tanto da irritare Dean che nel tempo di pochi secondi maledì se stesso, Castiel e tutta la schiera celeste. Si morse la lingua fino a farsi male, se un po’ di dolore riusciva a farlo stare zitto e evitare situazioni imbarazzanti, ne valeva la pena.

\- Questo non è niente in confronto a quello che credo abbia fatto – disse continuando a tenere quella fastidiosa espressione. – Ricordi niente nel lasso di tempo da quando sei stato attaccato a quando sei stato tratto in salvo da Cass? –

Dean scosse la testa quanto gli era concesso. – Se non me lo avesse detto lui, non saprei nemmeno perché sono ancora vivo. Perché? Che succede, Bobby? – Essere riuscito a riconquistare il suo tono abituale nonostante l’imbarazzo che impregnava l’aria lo rese fiero di sé.

\- Ho ottime ragioni di credere che il nostro amico angelo non sia più un angelo -, iniziò. – Sei rimasto ferito, avrebbe potuto guarirti e non l’ha fatto, per esempio. –

\- No, non può essere... – Stava parlando a se stesso, più che a Bobby. Un tentativo di non credere a quel che sapeva bene essere vero, ma impossibile da accettare.

La sua improvvisa perdita della grazia, la sua caduta, avrebbe significato solo una cosa: che Castiel aveva sacrificato ciò di più prezioso che aveva per salvare lui. Lui che spesso lo aveva chiamato figlio di puttana, lui che chiedeva sempre senza mai dar nulla in cambio. Dean si sentì sporco come mai prima. Non si meritava quel che Castiel aveva fatto per lui, e se fosse stato lucido, probabilmente non lo avrebbe mai fatto.

E Castiel non era lucido. Ne era certo in quanto c’era una sola ipotesi vagliabile. La più stramba, certo, ma anche l’unica che non faceva acqua da tutte le parti. Dean sapeva quale era e pure Bobby lo aveva visibilmente intuito. Questa consapevolezza rese la situazione del giovane cacciatore ancora più imbarazzante. Perché se poteva esserci una ragione per tutto quello che l’angelo – no, non più angelo, ma l’uomo – faceva, allora quella era senza dubbio rappresentata dall’amore.   
Se l’amore era in grado di accecare qualsiasi uomo, al suo arrivo, perché allora non poteva fare lo stesso con un angelo? Era qualcosa contro cui nessuno può combattere, qualcosa contro cui qualsiasi arma era inutile. L’unico modo per conviverci assecondarlo e bearsi in esso e di esso.

\- Ascoltami bene, ragazzo -. La severa voce del vecchio cacciatore interruppe il silenzio, - Non so che cosa stia succedendo tra te e Cass, non ne ho proprio idea, ma c’è una cosa che ti posso dire. Se tutto... questo può renderti felice, allora approfitta dell’occasione e rendi tua questa felicità. –

Dean avrebbe voluto reagire, urlargli contro che non aveva capito niente, che le sue parole erano assurde, ma non ci riuscì. Quello che aveva detto suonava assurdo oltre ogni limite, ciò che può venire in mente solo a un pazzo, eppure era la realtà.

Non ebbe il tempo trovare alcunché di costruttivo da dire senza scalfire la propria virilità e essere sincero allo stesso tempo, Bobby aveva lasciato la stanza senza proferir parola. La sua era stata una notevole dimostrazione di affetto costata molto cara a quello che per il giovane Winchester era come un padre.

Ora era solo con i suoi dubbi.

  
Dean tornò in piedi nel giro di altri due giorni. Nel frattempo, gli altri tre vennero spesso a fargli visita tutti in momenti separati. Sam dette dimostrazione che l’appellativo “Samantha” gli calzava a pennello; non passava volta in cui non facesse domande sulla sua salute, decisamente irritante. Bobby non toccò più l’argomento che tanto assillava i pensieri del giovane. Gliene fu immensamente grato, inoltre era quello che provvedeva a portargli qualcosa da poter mettere sotto i denti, un fatto che gli faceva guadagnare un sacco di punti.

I momenti più difficili li passò in compagnia di Castiel. Era diventato inconfondibilmente umano, ormai non era più un segreto da tenere gelosamente per sé, c’era qualcosa di ben più grande e doloroso con cui dover convivere senza aver la possibilità di sparire senza dover dare un briciolo di spiegazione a nessuno. Dean non sapeva cosa girasse nella sua testa, ma non voleva saperlo e soprattutto non lo invidiava. Essere catapultato in uno stato in cui era più vulnerabile ai sentimenti perché assai più difficili da nascondere, rendeva Castiel pericoloso. Non di un pericolo concreto - non avrebbe fatto male a nessuno -, ma un pericolo per la sua sanità mentale. Cosa avrebbe fatto quando l’ex-angelo esaurito dal tenere un tale fardello in sé, si fosse dichiarato a lui nella speranza di poter colmare il proprio sentimento?

Dean avrebbe voluto avere una risposta, e l’avrebbe avuta, se non fosse stato per i sentimenti contrastanti che lui stesso provava. Di tutti, non poteva mentire a se stesso, o almeno, non più. Non era gay, su questo non ci poteva piovere e se qualcuno si fosse azzardato a ipotizzare una cosa del genere, si sarebbe ritrovato scuoiato vivo. Lui era etero e poteva avere tutte le donne che voleva – e accadeva spesso, molto spesso -, il gentil sesso era sempre stato il suo punto debole. Non che non ne fosse felice, per carità; la compagnia di qualche bella ragazza lo deliziava oltremisura, ma sapeva bene che ciò non era tutto. Ne era sicuro perché non si sarebbe mai sentito attratto dall’amico, se fosse stato così.

Ormai non poteva più far finta di non badare ai lunghi momenti che si concedeva di guardare quelle labbra carnose e rosee, talvolta così secche da fargli desiderare di inumidirle con la propria lingua accarezzandogli sensualmente quel delizioso arco di cupido che lo rendeva irresistibile come una calamita. Resistere era un’impresa titanica, davvero. Per non parlare di quei due abissi blu in grado di intrappolarlo e trascinarlo giù fino ad una meta ignota come in un gorgo; gli occhi più belli che avesse mai avuto il piacere di osservare.

Ma questi erano solo dettagli di un disegno più grande e ben definito, ciò che il cacciatore vedeva, - e Dio, pregava che non valesse solo per lui – era la più prestigiosa opera d’arte dell’intero creato. Non poteva essere solo quel bel corpo da umano la chiave di tutto, altrimenti sarebbe stato attratto da Jimmy Novak che senza dubbio non gli incasinava la testa facendogli mettere in dubbio la sua completa eterosessualità. Non che non fosse incredibilmente attraente già di suo, ma c’era qualcosa di indefinibile che faceva da contorno a quell’ aspetto esteriore, ne aveva compreso la presenza in momenti di totale rapimento di tutta la sua attenzione. Poteva percepirlo anche in quel momento in cui si accingeva a osservare la liscia mascella mascolina alzarsi e abbassarsi in una lenta masticazione. Nonostante davanti a Dean non si trovasse più un angelo, ma un uomo alle prime armi con la vita, continuava a balzargli davanti lo splendore che continuava a mettere il risalto la creatura divina che vi era stata. L’ultimo sprazzo del vecchio Castiel, ancora lì a ricordare la gloria che rappresentava un tempo che parve lontano anni luce, invece che solo una settimana.

Castiel non si accorse delle attenzioni che proprio in quel momento Dean gli stava riservando, troppo impegnato a assaporare ogni singolo boccone dell’hamburger che strappava con grossi e voraci morsi. Osservare i movimenti regolari di quella mascella perfetta sotto ogni punto di vista, quei bianchi denti affondare nei vari strati di pane e carne e quelle labbra da porno chiudersi attentamente intorno alla pietanza lo torturava e allo stesso tempo ammaliava. Forse, se avesse conservato un minimo di dignità, avrebbe girato i tacchi andando a fare ben altro. Infastidire Sam, magari.

\- Per caso ne vuoi un po’? – Domandò a bocca piena Castiel facendolo tornare sulla terra. Non era un portamento molto educato, ma che diamine, sicuramente Dean non era il soggetto più indicato per dare lezioni sul Galateo.

\- Eh? – farfugliò preso alla sprovvista. Si maledisse in tutti i modi che gli passavano per la mente, non sarebbe potuto sentirsi più idiota. Aveva bisogno di andare in qualche locale pieno di prostitute e spassarsela finché ne aveva la forza; forse in quel modo sarebbe riuscito a non vedere un pornostar al posto dell’amico ogni volta che lo guardava.

\- Mi stavi fissando, ho pensato che avessi fame -. Rispose innocentemente l’ex-angelo.

\- Non stavo... –  si interruppe, era inutile negare, - no, grazie. Non ho fame, no -. Concluse distogliendo lo sguardo in cerca di qualche via di fuga. Imprecò mentalmente; intorno a loro c’erano solo vecchie macchine abbandonate a loro stesse e ricordò che Bobby era da qualche parte con Sam. Lontani da lui.

\- Dean, posso farti una domanda? – domandò terminato il suo pasto. Si sistemò meglio sul cofano, la schiena dritta e le gambe distese davanti a sé.

Il cacciatore si rifiutò di guardarlo negli occhi, troppo intimorito di non riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo. Dio, se aveva da scaricare la tensione. – Sono tutto orecchie -. Rispose soltanto.

\- E’ una cosa di cui non ci capisco molto -, premette – ma sicuramente tu saprai spiegarmelo. Dean, com’è l’amore? –

Se avesse avuto qualcosa in bocca gli sarebbe andato pericolosamente di traverso e non sarebbe stato tanto male in confronto a quello a cui doveva rispondere. Si domandò se la sola saliva non potesse bastare a strozzarlo, la risposta che riuscì a darsi dopo pochi secondi fu veramente deludente. In compenso tossì violentemente e dovette darsi diverse pacche sul petto per riavere il pieno uso della parola.

\- Beh, ecco... – dovette pensarci molto, trovare le parole adatte non era semplice. Specialmente con Castiel che lo fissava seriamente e senza battere ciglio. – Quando conosci una donna e provi veramente molto affetto per lei, diventi protettivo nei suoi confronti e senti anche il desiderio di uhm... - prese altro tempo per pensare a come spiegare un concetto simile a uno che fino a poco tempo prima era un angelo.

\- Di farci sesso -. Concluse per lui il moro, risparmiandogli l’imbarazzo di trovare parole più appropriate. Era stato un angelo, mica scemo.

Dean non osò andare oltre, perché superato un certo confine invisibile agli occhi, sarebbe stato impossibile tornare indietro. Era un’opzione impossibile da pensare, non avrebbe mai rischiato la loro amicizia per il semplice dar sfogo alla sua libidine. Sperava che fosse solo quella, ma in tal caso sarebbe stato molto più semplice di quanto la situazione si presentava.

\- E se queste cose venissero provate per un altro uomo? Varrebbero ancora le tue parole? – un’altra domanda, ancora più imbarazzante della precedente, se mai fosse stato possibile.

Castiel serio nel modo più umanamente possibile: non aveva più quell’immobilità che lo faceva apparire come una statua che non si sarebbe mossa prima di aver avuto una risposta, sebbene la fissità e l’attenzione dei suoi occhi erano analoghi. Le sue guance erano lievemente arrossate per la tensione accumulata in quei pochi minuti, non doveva essere facile nemmeno per lui riuscire a porre domande simili. In special modo alla persona che aveva davanti.

\- Cass... – fu un sibilo, tutto quello che Dean riuscì a pronunciare. La gola in fiamme, doleva come se minacciasse di bloccargli il respiro alla prossima sillaba che avrebbe pronunciato. La sua mente rifuggiva all’idea, ma sapeva che quelle domande poste in un simile momento di solitudine altro non erano che il suo modo per confessargli i propri sentimenti. Poche cose erano in grado di terrorizzare Dean Winchester fino a fargli perdere l’uso della parola – nemmeno il più satanasso dei demoni c’era mai riuscito -, quel giorno scoprì che ciò che poteva succedere in quel frangente era una di queste.

Abbassò gli occhi, prevenendo un qualsiasi contatto visivo con qualsiasi parte inerente al bel volto di Castiel. Fissava le pieghe del buon vecchio trench coat sempre presente nel suo abbigliamento che sembrava non accennare a un neppur minimo cambiamento, era parte della sua persona, ormai.

Non si accorse che intanto il moro si era avvicinato a lui finché la visione di quel capo di abbigliamento non fu disturbata dalla sua testa china in costante compagnia dei due oceani che brillavano come prima di una violenta tempesta. Se si fosse sporto anche di pochissimo, lo avrebbe sfiorato con la fronte. – Sì, Dean -. Non era una domanda, ma un “complimenti Dean, hai capito a cosa mi riferivo!” detto alla sua maniera. Ognuno aveva i propri metodi, il trucco stava nel trovarli e saper cogliere l’attimo per sfruttarli. In questo l’ex-angelo si era dimostrato un ottimo autodidatta.

\- Non... – qualsiasi tentativo di ribattere fu messo a tacere, le belle labbra di Castiel si posarono sul suo labbro inferiore racchiudendolo nel loro umido calore per alcuni lunghi secondi in cui Dean credette di essere improvvisamente piombato in paradiso senza passare dal via. Era un bacio dolce e impacciato come solo il primo bacio può essere, eppure lo sentiva come il migliore che aveva mai ricevuto. Forse perché era carico di un sentimento sincero, o forse perché nel suo profondo lo aveva sempre desiderato.

Il loro allontanamento fu doloroso, un violento ritorno alla realtà che lo spiazzò con il bisogno impellente di ossigeno. Il cervello di Dean aveva mandato al diavolo la razionalità; lasciandolo desideroso di quelle labbra e non solo. Voleva di più, molto di più. Senza pensarci un secondo, - aveva smesso di utilizzare la propria materia grigia, date le circostanze favorevoli – si avventò sull’uomo prendendo in assalto la sua bocca con la lingua e con i denti. Aveva tutta l’intenzione di assaporarne ogni millimetro senza tralasciare niente.

Era la prima volta che osava baciare un uomo - non che lo avesse mai desiderato, fatta eccezione di un certo angelo -, un’esperienza completamente diversa da ciò a cui era abituato. L’inizio di barbetta incolta che ricopriva guance e mento del moro lo solleticò e grattò leggermente. Non era una sensazione spiacevole, ma prese comunque nota di prendersi l’onere di insegnargli a farsi una bella rasatura. Essere umano aveva i suoi infiniti svantaggi, dopotutto.

L’incontro delle loro lingue fu come una scarica di pura elettricità che percosse ogni fibra del corpo di Dean. Erano avide di assaporarsi e dare il via a quella che somigliava a una danza sensuale destinata a non finire mai se non con forte rammarico. Impacciato, Castiel stava cominciando a prendere abitudine e manualità per questa nuova esperienza che sembrava averlo preso particolarmente. Il piacere del cibo o del sonno non erano niente in confronto alla pace e all’euforia che pervadevano i suoi sensi ancora particolarmente sensibili.

Avevano ancora qualche ora da passare nella sola compagnia l’uno dell’altro. Mentre Dean si stringeva sempre più al corpo accogliente di Castiel senza mai interrompere i loro baci pieni di un bisogno impellente e selvaggio, si domandò se non avrebbe dovuto ringraziare il vecchio cacciatore per quell’occasione lunga un pomeriggio, al suo ritorno.

Bobby! Era sempre il solito; ne sapeva una più del diavolo.


End file.
